The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘Glowing Dream’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program for a landscape series with compact habits and profuse inflorescences. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary interspecific hybrids of Echinacea paradoxa, Echinacea purpurea, and Echinacea tennesseensis. This cultivar was selected for its glowing coral pink flowers.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Raspberry Tart’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,933), the new cultivar has ray florets, more basal crowns, and is much longer blooming.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Amazing Dream’ (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/931,221), the new cultivar has coral pink rather than deep pink ray florets.
This new Echinacea cultivar is uniquely distinguished by:                1. an amazing number of inflorescences starting in the first season,        2. very long bloom time with excellent rebloom,        3. very compact habit,        4. deep coral pink ray florets surrounding dark cones,        5. numerous, strong dark stems, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.